Cicatrices
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Levi descargaba los malos recuerdos del pasado en su piel. Que Erwin lo acabase descubriendo era una de sus mayores pesadillas. Erwin x Levi


Erwin toco la puerta de la habitación de Levi. Una costumbre ya arraigada, desde que se había vuelto rutina ir a verle siempre antes de irse a dormir.

A veces, siempre y cuando su trabajo y sus misiones al exterior les dejasen, compartían esa pequeña estancia durmiendo juntos.

Era algo que disfrutaban al extremo, aún si acababan teniendo sexo o no. A Erwin estar con Levi le tranquilizaba y le daba esa paz necesaria para seguir.

-Entra -se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Erwin abrió a puerta y la cerro tras de si, encontrándose a un Levi recién duchado, ya que desprendía un agradable olor a jabón.

-¿Te acabas de duchar? -pregunto lo evidente, recibiendo una asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del moreno -Me encanta tu olor -se acercó hasta él y lo rodeo con sus grandes brazos, acurrucando a Levi entre su pecho -Lo siento, yo en cambio estoy sudado -al percatarse quiso tomar un poco de distancia pero Levi no se lo permitió agarrándole de su ropa. Erwin le miro serio.

-No me importa. Esta bien así -dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando que Erwin pasase una de sus manos por su cabello mojado.

-Tu pelo es extremadamente suave…

-Nada del otro mundo…

Erwin dejo que una sonrisa suya se asomase al escucharle. Levi siempre tan orgulloso. Nunca le había visto presumir de sus encantos, aunque perfectamente estaría en su derecho de hacerlo, porque saltaban a la vista.

-¿Vas a quedarte hoy? -pregunto Levi después de varios segundos en silencio. Alzo su cabeza hacía la de Erwin. Este le devolvió la mirada -Hace muchos días que no te quedas..

-Lo sé. He estado muy ocupado reorganizando nuestra próxima expedición. Todo tiene que salir acorde a lo esperado. Eso conlleva un trabajo a tiempo completo -al ver que Levi se quedaba callado prosiguió -Pero ya sabes que eso no significa que te deje de lado. Si fuese por mí, no saldría de esta habitación nunca.

-¿Cuando será la próxima vez que vayamos más allá de los muros?

-Pronto. La semana que viene como mucho. Los titanes han estado ganando terreno y cuanto más lo atrasemos más vulnerables nos volveremos.

-Nunca se va a acabar esto -lo dijo sin más pero para Erwin sonó a frustración.

-Algún día.

Levi miró hacía la mesita que había al lado de su cama.

-Tengo los papeles que me pediste.

-¿Tan rápido? No tenías porque hacerlo. No voy a necesitarlos por ahora. Pero me servirán de mucho. Tú siempre tan eficiente capitán Levi -al oír pronunciar su nombre de la boca de Erwin, Levi no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo -Últimamente me has estado ayudando mucho en mi trabajo. Y aún así no he podido devolverte el favor como te mereces.

Levi suspiro y se aparto un poco del cuerpo de su contrario.

-Tch...No lo hago por eso.

De repente Erwin se agacho, tomando totalmente desprevenido al más bajo, esta vez quedando su cabeza casi a la misma altura que la del rubio.

-¿Qué haces? -inquirió confuso.

-Me tienes a tus pies.

Levi frunció el ceño y lanzo un chasquido al aire.

-¡Levantate anda! Verte en esa posición no es que sea de mi gusto.

-¿En serio? -Erwin se quedo sin moverse de como estaba y se fijo con detenimiento en la figura de Levi -Ester es el modo que tengo de mostrarte que eres un igual para mi y agradezco enormemente que me dejes parte de tu tiempo.

-Vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado.

Errqin se levanto y cogiendo a Levi del brazo pillo su boca, enredando enseguida sus labios secos contra los cálidos de Levi. Bebió de su saliva en un morreo feroz que apenas duro unos contados segundos, pero en los que deposito todas sus fuerzas.

-Oi, avisa antes de hacer eso -le reprocho el moreno después de separase y sentir sus labios arder por el brusco contacto -¡Estás loco!

-Loco cada vez que te veo. ¿Debería alguien condenarme por sentirme así?

-Tu boca apesta a alcohol -soltó comprobando que su saliva se había quedado impregnada de ese sabor agrío -¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Un poco. Después de la última reunión me han liado un poco.

-No hace falta que lo jures -comento Levi de mala gana -Es asqueroso.

-¿Qué beba?

-Que te dejes llevar por esa panda de energúmenos de los altos mandos. Me repugnan.

-Lo sé..Iré a lavarme los dientes y vuelvo. Hoy me quedaré ¿de acuerdo?

Levi se quedo pasivo y no dijo nada. Cuando Erwin salió aprovecho para quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta y comprobar que el vendaje que llevaba estaba en su lugar. Pero que empezaba a impregnarse de su propia sangre, ya que se estaba volviendo color rojo.

-Mierda…

Erwin no tardo más de 5 minutos en regresar. Puso el pestillo a la puerta cerrándola esta vez bien para que esta vez nadie del exterior pudiese entrar.

Levi se había tumbado en la cama, boca arriba. Erwin fue hasta el y empezó a quitarse el uniforme, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Su bien formada figura quedo visible ante la mirada atenta de Levi.

Lo cierto era que Erwin no solo era bueno como comandante por su brillantez en el combate, su sangre fría y su inteligencia sobrada, sino que su escultural cuerpo y fuerza hacían de él, un hombre perfecto para tal rango.

Levi en cierto modo siempre había tenía un ojo puesto en él, aun si era de lejos. Era un hombre difícil de ignorar .

-¿Te pasa algo? -indago el rubio al ver que Levi se había quedado mirándole detenidamente -¿Tan interesante es ver como me desnudo? -le envió una sonrisa picarona.

-No bromees.

-No bromeo. A mí me gusta cuando tú te desnudas. De hecho me gustaría que lo hicieses -hablo tranquilamente confundiendo y dejando a Levi anonadado -¿Le darías ese placer al comandante? -lo cogió del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacía él comiéndole la boca a la desesperada. Sin dejarle casi tiempo a respirar.

Levi lo apartó como pudo al quedarse sin respiración.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Puto borracho! ¡¿Quieres asfixiarme?! -su cara se había puesto roja y tuvo que coger varias bocanadas de aire para volver a la normalidad.

Erwin de por si no solía ponerse exageradamente agresivo pero se podía decir que en momentos puntuales llegaba a ser una bestia desenfrenada, casi imposible de controlar.

-Solo te asfixiaría con mi polla…. -murmuro roncamente cerca de su oído -O en tal caso con mis manos mientras te la meto y acabas suplicándome que no te la saque nunca...

-¡Eso no pasará! -negó rápidamente -Cuando hablas así me das mucho asco.

-No lo creo -Erwin empezó a rozar la entrepierna de Levi con una de sus piernas -Más bien creo que te gusta...¿Te gusta que te digan cosas guarras?

-¡Para yaa! -quiso quitárselo de encima, pero la fuerza de Erwin era considerablemente superior a la suya. Pesaba lo suyo y en esa posición en la que estaban, le tenía a su merced -¡Estás jodidamente borracho!

-No, no lo estoy -dijo posicionando ambas manos de Levi por encima de su cabeza, así evitando que se moviese -Y eso es lo mejor de todo. Que estoy perfectamente lucido. Y me muero por romperte el culo…

-¡ERWIN! -decir que se había avergonzado sería poco. Se puso rojo, completamente rojo.

¿Cómo era capaz de decir cosas como aquellas y quedase tan pancho? Y lo peor de todo era que a pesar de rechazarlas, Erwin tenía razón, de algún modo la tenía….toda esa mierda que salía de su puta boca de borracho le gustaba.

-Levi…

La voz de Erwin ya embriagada y algo ida pronunciando su nombre era una completa locura.

-Aghh...hhga...tsk bastardo...puto imbécil, no te quedes ahí plantado. ¡Chupámela! -ya no sabía ni lo que decía pero estaba completamente cachondo en tan solo un par de segundos a causa del juego sucio de Erwin y no podía aguantarse las ganas. La polla empezaba a dolerle horrores.

-Eso es precisamente lo que deseaba oír…. -siguió presionando las manos de Levi en alto con una de sus manos y la otra la bajo hasta la cremallera, la cual deslizo poco a poco -No te muevas y te haré ver las estrellas…

Levi cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Tuvo que presionar fuerte sus dientes cuando Erwin metió toda su erección dentro de su boca. Demasiado rápido, demasiado brusco.

-Ahh...ahhghhhh….

Aquellos gemidos, gruñidos, mezclados con sonidos guturales eran todo lo que necesitaba Erwin para seguir con tan placentera faena.

Cuando Levi arqueo su espalda involuntariamente supo que casi había llegado a su clímax.

-No te atrevas a correrte todavía -le advirtió para seguidamente centrar su lengua esta vez en los huevos de Levi. Los lamió, los metió en su boca con gusto, y los dejo llenos de su saliva. Le ponía ensuciar a ese chico obseso de la limpieza con su saliva. Era una forma de dejarle marcado, aunque había otras -¿Dejarás que te lo llene hoy? -indagó provocando otro espasmo en Levi al escuchar aquello.

-¡Una mierda!

-Puedo limpiarte luego…

Levi siempre se negaba a que Erwin se corriese dentro, aunque algunas veces y alegando a que no había podido aguantarse, Erwin lo hacía. Era otra de sus muchas formas de marcarle. Una en especial, que le encantaba.

-¡Muérete! -le envió una mirada asesina y Erwin subió hasta su boca para besarla, esta vez con más suavidad, disfrutando de los finos labios de su amante.

Cuando empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Levi fue cuando este se tenso al máximo y Erwin lo noto.

-Para… -murmuro desviando su mirada de la de Erwin.

-Ponerte tímido no va contigo. A estas alturas… -lo dijo bromeando pero de inmediato su expresión se volvió seria al darse cuenta que algo no iba bien -¿Levi?

Hubiese sido más fácil si Erwin no se enteraba pero precisamente porque conocía como era, Levi supo que no iba a poder ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo.

Al terminar de desabrochar su camisa quedo al descubierto uno de sus vendajes.

-¿Y esto? -fue lo único que pregunto. Autoritario, dejando a un lado cualquier tono simpático.

Levi guardo la compostura pero por dentro estaba totalmente inquieto.

-¿Te lo hiciste en la última misión? No recuerdo haber visto ninguna herida.

-No, déjalo. No es nada.

-¿No es nada? Sigue sangrando….Déjame ver… -Levi le paro la mano y Erwin le devolvió una mirada dura -Soy tu superior.

-Tch...¡Ya te dicho que no es nada! -se excuso una vez más impotente de que Erwin pudiese llegar a ver sus heridas.

Al destapar el vendaje Erwin se quedo horrorizado. Levi trago saliva y el momento de pasión de hacía apenas un momento se transformo en uno de angustia.

-Exijo una explicación -le volteo el brazo y por más que trataba de hacerse una idea no lograba llegar a nada en claro.

Levi tenía uno de sus brazos rasgado con cortes de varios tamaños y profundidad. Algunos todavía sin sanar de los que brotaba sangre. Parecían recientes pero algunos no lo eran tanto ya que la piel ya se había regenerado dejando una cicatriz blanca como marca.

-No tengo ninguna explicación que darte -le contesto sincero.

-¡¿Has estado torturándote a ti mismo?! ¿Auto infringiéndote dolor? ¡¿Por qué?! -enseguida cogió uno de los pañuelos que llevaba siempre en su bolsillo y lo ato a una de las heridas que sangraban -¡Cómo has podido! -cogió de la nuca a Levi y levanto su cabeza -¡Dame una maldita excusa que sirva para que entienda porque narices alguien como tú haría eso!

-No lo he vuelto a hacer desde….

-¡Y NO VOLVERÁS A HACERLO! -chillo esta vez con unos ojos que Levi pocas veces había visto, llenos de cólera. Los de un diablo -¡No volverás a joderte ni a joderme a mí! No mientras yo esté con vida…

Se quedó sentado encima de la cama y Levi se incorporo. Descanso su cabeza en uno de los costados de Erwin.

-Estás enfadado -afirmo sabiendo que así era.

A pesar de haber sido algo puntual que hubiese querido esconder, al final su idea no había sido llevada a cabo. Y ahora había defraudado al único hombre que tenía todo su respeto y admiración.

-Mi vida en ese lugar...Cuando vivía allí pasaron muchas cosas y en alguna ocasión he sentido el impulso….

-Ni lo digas -le freno a tiempo de terminar la frase -No quiero oírlo.

Erwin se levantó y Levi se asustó al pensar que iba a irse por lo ocurrido.

-¿Te vas? -se adelantó a decir antes de que hubiese dado un par de pasos.

-Quédate en la cama. Traeré algo para desinfectar esas heridas.

Al quedarse solo dio un gran puñetazo contra la pared. ¿Por qué a veces llegaba a ser tan sumamente idiota? Había estropeado la noche. Y no había cosa que adorase más que las noches que pasaba con Erwin. Se maldijo interiormente y volvió a acostarse en la cama.

Cuando Erwin volvió con un pequeño maletín se limitó a sentarse a un costado de la cama y empezar a curar cada uno de los cortes que necesitaban atención. En silencio, sin mediar palabra. Actitud que hizo carcomer por dentro a un Levi que ya de por si estaba abatido.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo, verdad? -termino diciendo Erwin después de varios minutos que se hicieron eternos para el moreno.

-No.

-¿Tan poco confiás en mí?

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-¿Quieres llevar toda la carga tú solo? -Levi arqueo una ceja sin entender. Espero a que Erwin siguiese hablando -Doy por hecho que tu vida en ese agujero negro fue un infierno. Doy por hecho que algunas cicatrices nunca llegan a cerrarse del todo.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-El primer día que me dejaste entrar por esa puerta -ladeo la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacía la puerta de entrada a la habitación -El primer día que dejaste que te lo hiciese...Te escogí a ti porque me dí cuenta que valía la pena, cualquier riesgo. ¿Era yo el único que lo pensaba? Si no eres capaz de entenderlo, será mejor que no vuelva a pisar este cuarto.

Levi hubiese podido jurar que nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había estado más acojonado que en ese preciso instante. Que nada le provocaba más miedo que la idea de perder a ese bastardo rubio. El solo hecho de imaginárselo le daban arcadas.

Desde la muerte de sus seres más queridos, él lo había sido todo. Su razón de seguir, de vivir, de respirar e incluso morir, solo tenía sentido si Erwin estaba de por medio.

¿Cómo iba a dejar que todo eso se esfumase? No podía, no sobreviviría, ni siquiera tenía sentido vivir.

-No soy tan idiota como para no entenderlo -hablo secamente como acostumbraba y a Erwin pareció no agradarle la respuesta -¡Oye, espera! -le llamo al ver que volvía a ponerse en pie para irse.

El más alto simplemente se quedo de pie y espero alguna otra contestación.

-Erwin -siempre había medido sus palabras con Erwin pero habiendo llegado a ese extremo le daba absolutamente igual todo. Solo quería retenerlo a como diese lugar -Me haces falta.

Le costo decir aquello, aunque era la pura realidad, siempre había tenido un orgullo grande. Para él era una forma de sentirse vulnerable , hacerle saber a otra persona que necesitaba de ella, era admitir demasiadas cosas. Y Levi por encima de todo siempre había demostrado ser auto-suficiente.

-He estado muy absorto en mi trabajo últimamente. Perdóname por no ocuparme de ti, lo suficiente. No me dado cuenta hasta que punto me necesitabas.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Levi se quedo a cuadros al oírle decir eso. No, no quería hacerle sentir culpable. Erwin no tenía la obligación de estar pegado a él las 24 horas. No, no era culpa suya.

Se levantó y fue hacía él lo más rápido que pudo, aferrándose a su pecho. Erwin enseguida bajo sus manos hasta la cintura del moreno y acaricio su espalda.

-¡Olvídalo! Quiero que te olvides de todo y empecemos de nuevo… -añadió firme.

-Eso es imposible Levi.

-¿Imposible?

-Es perfecto tal y como es. Este momento, tú, yo, nosotros. Nada podría ser más perfecto. Incluso esas cicatrices… -esa última frase la pronuncio en un tono más bajo pero firme -Las amaré por ser parte de ti y me encargaré personalmente que ninguna otra vuelva a aparecer.

-Maldito… - se aferro aún más al cuerpo de Erwin que le recibió con los brazos abiertos -Maldito….-gruño un par de palabras que apenas llegaban a entenderse.

-Si vas a decir que me quieres hazlo rápido para que pueda hacerte el amor como es debido -la boca se Levi se abrió inconscientemente ante lo dicho y se quedo bloqueado por unos segundos.

Erwin no dudo y beso esa boca que pedía a gritos ser atendida. Le beso con anhelo, con ganas, con desesperación.

-Dilo -le miro fijamente sin despegarse mucho de su boca.

-Te quiero.

Desde hacía mucho, desde siempre quizás. Desde que comprobó la clase de hombre que era. Desde que supo que daría su vida por cualquiera, por él.

Por ser alguien digno de todo respeto y admiración. Porque sabía que Erwin le quería y le querría de la misma manera, de la misma jodida manera, a tal extremo que esas cicatrices desaparecerían.

En ese cuarto, esa noche los demonios rabiosos de envidia fueron testigos de un amor que pasaría a la historia,


End file.
